


It's a Wonderful Loki

by LegoLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - It's a Wonderful Life Fusion, Christmas, Gen, It's a Wonderful Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLoki/pseuds/LegoLoki
Summary: It's a Wonderful Life recreated with Marvel LEGO.Loki has a dreadful Christmas, and wonders if things would be better if he'd never been born. Falcon appears to show him how the MCU would look without him...





	It's a Wonderful Loki

> Greetings, mortals! Welcome a very special [@Loki_Lego](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) event, as I present to you a retelling of the film 'It's a Wonderful Life' in LEGO! [#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/ohF5ohxGVT](https://t.co/ohF5ohxGVT)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945247752031690752?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “All alone at Christmas. No presents under the tree... It is almost enough to make me wish I'd never been born!”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/MyofQh5Sqd](https://t.co/MyofQh5Sqd)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945255303087616000?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “I feel so sad... But wait, what's this? A portal is appearing!”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/jlTWu3VvCA](https://t.co/jlTWu3VvCA)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945262600673042434?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Don't be sad, Loki. I'm here to help you!” “Why would you help me?” “Because it'll help me get my wings.”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/jdAJpaIhmh](https://t.co/jdAJpaIhmh)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945270403072536576?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Can you tell me what the problem is, Loki?” “I'm all alone, and no one would care if I wasn't here.” “Why don't we see what would happen if you'd never been born?”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/gW8I3CcEIo](https://t.co/gW8I3CcEIo)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945277951439966208?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Because you were never born you were never adopted by Odin and Frigga, so no one disrupted Thor's coronation...” [#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/G43vs1Mubg](https://t.co/G43vs1Mubg)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945285503624122368?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Because you were never born Thor became King of Asgard, and as he never got banished he remained a vain, greedy and cruel boy.”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/Gess9Yve8b](https://t.co/Gess9Yve8b)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945293062556626944?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “And even though you never let the Frost Giants into the vault, Thor fulfilled his promise to hunt the monsters down and kill them all.” “I don't see why I should care about this one?” “Hmmm... Let's ignore this part.”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/yqli7PaTdR](https://t.co/yqli7PaTdR)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945300600589230080?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “You never fell from the Bifrost, so you never met Thanos, nor lead an attack on New York, so the city remains undamaged.”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/zMIfqV6IOD](https://t.co/zMIfqV6IOD)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945308150227275776?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “If you hadn't been born Tony Stark would never have been thrown through a window.”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/hzVYVbVKfD](https://t.co/hzVYVbVKfD)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945315699186049025?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Because you never attacked New York, the Avengers never formed, so Steve never went to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I never met him.”  
>  “Again, I fail to see how this is bad.”  
>  “Yes, let's ignore this part too...”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/zyFZSb3W5L](https://t.co/zyFZSb3W5L)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945323257481240576?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Because Steve never worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. the Hydra agents within it were never discovered, and poor Bucky remains the Winter Soldier.”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/JkZeW8YVhz](https://t.co/JkZeW8YVhz)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945330806477778945?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Because you were never born, and the Avengers never formed, they didn't fight each other at the airport, and you know how much you enjoyed that!”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/WNxJYQgbiv](https://t.co/WNxJYQgbiv)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945338360981319686?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Because there are no Avengers poor Peter Parker never met Tony Stark, and without a mentor things ended badly for him...” [#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/KpC23RMCZj](https://t.co/KpC23RMCZj)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945345897944121344?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Because you were never born, the Grandmaster invited someone else to a party on the Commodore...”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/ahqwlYbeBv](https://t.co/ahqwlYbeBv)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945353453814951936?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “I've changed my mind! I want to live! Merry Christmas, Bifrost! Merry Christmas, Observatory! Merry Christmas, Avengers!”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/B8vmbnR0Zw](https://t.co/B8vmbnR0Zw)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945361002874462210?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Merry Christmas, Thor!”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/V580IdYuQ1](https://t.co/V580IdYuQ1)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945368549870075909?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> “Look, Thor! I've heard that when a bell rings, a Falcon gets his wings!”[#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/Qcvl9vpi3m](https://t.co/Qcvl9vpi3m)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945376103337791489?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

> Mortals, thank you for joining me for [#ItsAWonderfulLoki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ItsAWonderfulLoki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) and I wish a Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!  
>    
>  You can read the full story on my website here: <https://t.co/wzQw26RQc5> [pic.twitter.com/RdPVGxJ8RU](https://t.co/RdPVGxJ8RU)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [December 25, 2017](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/945383647334543362?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
